Smallville Woods Get Stranger
by Insane Elf
Summary: Something's up in the Smallville woods, but this time it's much bigger than just one person. Now Pete's gone missing and Clark's been caught using super powers. Chapter 6 up.
1. Something Strange In The Woods

It was a clear night that evening and Clark was supposedly watching stars with his telescope, but in truth he was watching Lana. Ever since that horrible date with her under the influence of the red kryptonite she had been totally pissed at him. No matter how he tried to apologize she hadn't forgiven him. Clark sighed.  
  
"What are you doing Clark?" a voice said as its owner came up the stairs.  
  
Clark was startled and stood up, knocking his telescope off of Lana's house. He was immediately relieved, it was only Pete.  
  
"You scared me Pete. Doesn't anyone knock anymore?"  
  
"Clark Kent scared? If any one should be scared it should be me. You have all those super powers to protect yourself with. I don't." Pete replied.  
  
"Everyone's scared at one time in their life. For me it was that tornado."  
  
Clark sat down by his telescope again, it was starting to get a little chilly and it was almost ten o' clock.  
  
"Lana watching night isn't it? She's still pretty ticked at you. Ditching her for that other girl was a rather low blow."  
  
"I didn't mean to do anything that I did that night. Even that whole week I did things I shouldn't have. Now I can't even be more than ten yards away from her with out her glaring at me."  
  
Clark looked through his telescope, when he had bumped it moved towards the edge of the Smallville woods. There he saw something almost glowing in the darkness of the woods.  
  
"Pete! Come look at this!" Clark shouted.  
  
Pete looked in the telescope, his eyes widened at this sight.  
  
"What is that?!"  
  
"I don't know Pete. But it's certainly not normal."  
  
"Well I could have told you that." Pete's voice sounded rather annoyed. 


	2. Things That Go Bump In The Night

Clark looked back into the telescope and was surprised to find that what ever it was had disappeared.  
  
"Well what ever it was is gone now. Wanna go look for it?" Clark announced.  
  
"If you think I'm going out there to look for something I don't even know what it is you're crazy."  
  
"Well then let's go look for it tomorrow, after school. But don't tell Chloe or it will probably end up in the school paper and then we'd have people out looking for it. If this thing dangerous someone could end up hurt." Clark explained.  
  
"What if this is one big hoax, Clark? Or if it was just someone out there with a flashlight minding there own business? Clark we might spend all day looking for nothing."  
  
"If it is nothing we have nothing to lose looking for it, but if it is something and it's dangerous it could seriously hurt somebody. We don't want that. Do we Pete?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"If some one gets hurt it will be on your conscience and you're going to feel horrible about it. I know you will."  
  
"Fine, Clark. I'll go but I won't like it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clark is at his locker at school when Chloe walks up.  
  
"Hey Clark. How's it going?"  
  
"Fine Chloe. Anything new for the wall of weird?"  
  
"Sadly, I haven't found anything interesting for the school paper which is rather odd in its self. Smallville is usually freak central."  
  
"Well maybe it's the things that go bump in the night's week off." Clark smiled. 


	3. The First Encounter

"Very funny." Chloe retorted.  
  
Clark shut his locker, his books in his arms.  
  
"Let's go to class, Chloe."  
  
Then they walked off to class. The classes went on normally until the bell rang. Clark walked out the door with Pete.  
  
"C'mon let's go Pete."  
  
"Alright. Let's get this over with." Pete sighed.  
  
Pete and Clark walked to Clark's house to grab a snack before they went out on this wild goose chase as Pete called it.  
  
"Where are you going you guys?" asked Martha Kent.  
  
"Oh, no where." replied Clark.  
  
"Ok. Have fun you guys."  
  
"All right Mom." Clark said as he and Pete walked off with some sandwiches.  
  
They went off over the Kent farm munching on the sandwiches, Pete lagging behind. By the time they reached the woods it was getting dark. The trees blocked out most of what was left of the sunlight except for a few places where there were no trees. Tonight the woods were especially eerie.  
  
"Pete, you hear something?"  
  
"Yeah, what is that? It sounds like someone's singing."  
  
Away in the distance between the trees there was a light, much too big to be a flashlight, it moved around going nowhere in particular. Its movement stopped and what looked like its head surveyed the forest almost as if it sensed Pete and Clark.  
  
"Don't move." Clark whispered as quietly as he could.  
  
They froze behind the trees, but yet they still watched. The silence was unnerving. The creature took a step towards them. Pete swallowed hard. Clark kept scolding himself for bring Pete along. What if he gets hurt or even worse, killed? This will be all my fault. Why did I force him to come along? Why? 


	4. Blood

It took another step towards them, revealing it to have human features. Actually the human features were female, the way her hair was fashioned and her facial structure in addition to her small, bare feet. But still she had a slight glow about her.  
  
"Ya eller?" She asked, her voice was silky and soft.  
  
"What?" Pete whispered to Clark along with an odd look.  
  
And with that small little noise she focused her gaze on where Pete was hiding. She lingered for a moment and turned to go deeper into the wood. She was soon out of sight.  
  
"Pete let's go. Pete? Pete?!" Pete was gone. Where he was before there were a few signs of a struggle and on the ground was the last thing Clark wanted to see. Blood. Not a lot of it but, blood just the same.  
  
Clark went cold and his face turned a deathly shade of pale. He ran at his super speed all the way back home and burst through the door.  
  
"Mom! Pete's missing! We were in the woods and the next thing I knew he was gone!"  
  
Martha gasped. "How can he just be gone? Did he leave any trace of where he went?"  
  
"Yes. Where he was standing there were signs of a small fight and." Clark's voice trailed off for a moment... "and blood."  
  
"So Pete was taken. Do you have any idea who took him?"  
  
"No... Well, there was something.. .there was somebody out there, but they were glowing like they were radioactive or something."  
  
"We have to call the police." Martha said as she reached for the phone.  
  
"No, don't." 


	5. Prisoner

Martha's hand hovered over the phone still. "And what did you plan to tell Mrs. Ross if she calls and wants Pete back home for dinner?" "I'll tell her that Pete's staying the night. That will give me at least until tomorrow after school to find him." "You're going out there alone? Clark what if Pete's," She stopped and couldn't bring herself to say it. Speak of the devil the phone rang and the Caller Id registered Ross. Martha answered it quickly her voice quavered as she said hello. "Are you alright, Martha?" Mrs. Ross asked. "Yes, just chopping onions." "Oh. Well, I would like Pete home for dinner some time." "I thought he might stay here tonight. Is that all right?" "Well sure. That's one less mouth for me to feed." Mrs. Ross said with a laugh. They said goodbye and Martha turned to Clark. "Be careful."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pete blinked as he woke up. He was surrounded by darkness except for a little bit of light that came in through the cracks in the door. "Where the hell am I?" He said to himself. Then it all came hurling back to him. He was watching something from behind a tree and then it ran away. Then Pete had turned around and there were two guys with knives who knocked him out, but Pete had cut one of them with their own knife before they did. Pete figured he was in some sort of dungeon, lying on the dirt floor. He had no idea how right he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clark crept closer to the spot where they were before, but stopped about seven feet from it. There was the woman again picking up the bloodied leaves and crushing them in her hands until you couldn't tell that they were leaves anymore. Clark couldn't help but hate her. After all she had probably killed Pete. Without thinking about it he ran in and grabbed her. She heard him coming and tried to elbow him. Clark couldn't feel it but she did. She screamed in pain but in a moment it was cut of by a strong hand over her mouth. Two seconds later Clark was in the barn. "What have I done?" He couldn't just put her back, could he? "Clark! I need you to help to fix the truck!" I can't let him see her! , thought Clark. Quickly Clark bound her feet and hands behind her back. Picking her up, he set her behind some bales of hay and went out to help. 


	6. Stranger

"Clark, we're going to the hardware store. We'll be back in a half an hour." Martha Kent yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Okay. Bye!" replied Clark who was changing his clothes while trying the read through a book on foreign languages. As Clark flipped through the book, he could find no language that matched the one he was looking for. With a sigh he headed out to the barn to check on the woman he had taken.  
  
Clark slowly unlocked the barn door and stepped inside. It was eerily quiet inside the barn until Clark gasped in surprise. She was gone and only the ropes were left. What happened next happened extremely fast.  
  
"Utinu en lokirim!" The woman screamed as she leapt from the loft with a dagger in her hands. She simply bounced off Clark's back and the blade snapped right off the grip. She inhaled sharply and gazed at the grip in her hand, then at Clark. She saw he was not hurt and her eyes grew wide like saucers. The grip fell from her hand and she screamed. Quickly, Clark grabbed her by the wrists and covered her mouth.  
  
"Ahem." said the stranger in the door frame. Clark looked up startled at the man in the doorway. The young man was about Clark's age, but already was starting to grow a beard. He stared at Clark with hazel eyes that were barely visible underneath long, messy black hair. "It is always your way to kidnap royalty?"  
  
"Royalty?" Clark repeated in surprise while he looked the stranger over. "And how long have you been standing there? Hold still!" He struggled with the woman a bit and she managed to yell "Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina!" before he got her quiet again.  
  
"Long enough, Clark. Long enough." The man gave a chuckle, "She does have a point there. Even if she is too brave for her own good." He strode towards Clark, his boots crunching the bites of hay scattered on the floor.  
  
"You understood that? All of it? What did she say?" Clark asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes, of course I did. She said that you're ugly and your mother dresses you funny. I must admit you are dressed strange. Flannel? So last year." He said treating Clark like a simpleton.  
  
"Do I know you?" Clark said with a hint of irritability in his voice. "You know my name, but I can't seem to remember yours." Clark tightened his grip on the woman the closer he came.  
  
"You don't, but she does." He tilted the woman's head up so she would look at him. "I haven't seen you in a long time." "Alakgristion." The woman breathed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pete pushed himself off the ground and looked around the cell. The walls were made out of stone and there was a wooden bench with a blanket folded up on the end. There was a hole dug into the corner of the cell, but nothing else. Quickly he went to the door and peered through the bars. The hallway lined with doors on both sides and at each end there was a guard.  
  
"Is it dinner time already?" the guard greeted a woman holding a tray of food.  
  
"Yes, it's potatoes and carrots tonight. Enjoy!" She said while handing him a plate with cooked carrots and potato salad. "May I have the key to prisoner number eight's cell, so I can give him his dinner?"  
  
The guard gave the woman the key reluctantly. Pete looked down at his cell door, the number eight was etched plainly on it. He pressed himself against the wall as she turned the key in the lock. 


	7. Bargaining

Pete waited for her for what seemed to be hours to Pete but, in reality it was only matter of minutes. He could hear her jiggling the key in the lock. Then he heard her speak.

"Belethhyandoion, the door's stuck again. Don't you have any oil?"

The handsome guard that was sitting at the end of the hallway got up and came over.

"No we don't. You'll have to get Meneré on it. And how many times must I tell you to call me Beleth."

"Until I get use to it," she paused, "Beleth."

"Help me push."

They pushed on the door with the shoulders until it popped open and left them sprawled on the floor. Pete saw his chance and jumped over them. Before he knew it the guard was on him and he was being forced back into his cell. The woman was picking up his food from the floor just outside the door. "The pigs will eat well tonight."

"So that's where the Kent's pigs have been disappearing to." Pete said to himself.

"Get used to being in there if going to keep behaving like that," said the guard, "Next time you try to pull a stunt like that; it's a lashing you'll be getting."

"Any idea where to find Meneré this time of day, Beleth?" asked the woman as she pushed her shoulder-length auburn hair out of her bright green eyes.

"He's usually lurking around the kitchens or up there by the lake," she called to the young woman who was now walking away, "Do me a favor, Katy, and heckle him for me?"

The woman turned sharply on her heel, "Please don't call me by that name, Beleth. I don't want anything to do with the people up there. I don't want to be one of them anymore. I'm one of you now." Beleth was rather shocked by her sudden flare of temper.

"Then what name am I to call you?" he asked in a quiet voice. He did not want to invoke her fury once again.

"Waenbariel," she said tersely and left without another word.

_Up there? We must be underground! Clark will have one hell of a time finding me down here, _Pete thought to himself.

"I'll cut you a deal. You give her to me and I'll arrange for you to see your little friend. What was his name again?" The young man thought for a moment, "Oh, yes. Peter Ross."

_How could he have known that! _Clark thought. However that was not what came out of his mouth. "What have you done with Pete!" Clark cried.

"Don't be hasty, Clark. You'll see him in all good time. That is, if you cooperate with me. Give me all that I ask and in return I shall arrange a guide for you. She will lead you to him."

"What do you want from me?" Clark queried.

"Only the woman you're holding," the stranger eyed Clark for a moment and talked on, "And maybe your shoes."

At that moment the sound of the Kent's beaten up pick-up was heard as it pulled into the driveway. The young man, called Alakgriston by the woman, glanced at the car and announced, "Think about my offer. When you decide to accept just say this aloud: I accept your offer. She is yours," he smirked. "Trust me. I'll hear you."


End file.
